


Mine

by KitOfYaoi



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Episode s01e05 We're Not Friends, Episode: s01e04 Let's Get to Scooping, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor cannot control his thoughts. MINE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

 

Connor went to the bar, to try to clear his thoughts. He flirted with the bar tender, will his drink was being made. When the bar tender was done, he flashed his smile, which got him a lot of guys, in the past and said thank you. He turned around to see if he can find his prey.

 

That is when he saw Oliver, sitting, talking and smiling to some Ass. _Mine… huh where did that come from.  I came here to try to get over Oliver._

_I could not sleep with anyone, not even sextexting was interesting. I really only did to help the case. Not that I would let anyone believe that._

 

Connor came out of his thoughts when heard Oliver laugh. _Mine._ Oliver only laughed like that around Connor. Not that Connor would know what Oliver is like around other people.

 

The Ass, has the man is known has in Connor’s head, touched Oliver’s hand. _Mine…. These thoughts need to stop._

Connor catches that the eye of a guy who would work for tonight. To get to him he had to walk by Oliver and The Ass’s table.

 

“Do you,” Oliver started to say. _Nope that line is only supposed to be said to me._ Connor thought to himself without any control of it. What Connor did next was also out of his control. He turned to Oliver and kissed him.

 

He pulled back, “Of course. I want to have your babies.” _Mine._

“Connor.” Oliver said in shock. “What are you doing?” Oliver’s brain works faster than Connor’s does because Connor not really sure.

 

“I am not really sure,” Connor said, he decide it was best to just let him mouth go. “All I know, is that, I have this thought in my head every time this,” Connor waved his hand to The Ass, “Ass touches you. You know I have not slept with anyone since.” Connor stopped what did happen, Connor does not do boyfriends. They had too many night together for it to be one night stand. They felt to close for it to be a hook ups. Connor did not want to be friends with Oliver.

 

“Connor,” Oliver voices pulls Connor out of his thoughts, “We are done.” _NO, Mine._

“No,” Connor said looking into Oliver’s eyes, “We are just starting.” Connor kissed Oliver, “You are Mine, Oliver. I realized that now.”

 

Oliver looked Connor right back in the eyes. “I should not trust you.”

 

“I know I do not dissevered you but I am going to go prove myself worth of you.”

 

“You want to have my babies.”

 

“I do want you have your babies.”  _Mine._

**Author's Note:**

> I know it is crap but it has been hopping around in my head for awhile. It is very happy to out and written up.


End file.
